


It's in the Blood

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Wish I Had An Angel [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, implications of possible past molestation, implied/referenced TimKon, little murder clone, references to torture/abuse, someone is spoiling this kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick didn't think about what they were getting themselves into, when they took in a clone from the Court of Owls. And while they still know they have so much to learn, about the kid himself, about what they're doing- it's already obvious that he's wriggled his way into their hearts. And they just want to give him everything he deserves- and turn his home into truly something that can help him flourish, and help him recover from whatever nameless abuse the Court may have inflicted upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still _floored_ but all the positive feedback you guys have been giving me regarding the series. Thanks so much for the continued love and support!

Talon felt the heat around him, before anything else. From both sides- more than he experienced when he was wrapped up in the blanket that smelled like Dick and Jason, on the couch. A different heat, not his own trapped body heat, but coming from someone else. He let his eyes open, found Dick, turned on his side facing him, sun asleep still. In the night they had shifted so that the arm Talon clung to was the opposite he had fallen asleep holding.

There was a fluttering of panic in his chest, for a brief moment. That thought of _I should not be here_ , before it passed, and he swallowed thickly. Dick and Jason had asked him to be here. Had accepted him into this space.

He ran his fingers down Dick’s arm, all warm skin, felt the break of a scar. He paused to rub it- thought it felt just like his own. He narrowed his eyes- the gray son was him, could their scars be the same?

Carefully he pulled back, leaning back against Jason’s solid chest. Jason’s arm was over his waist, his hand clutching onto Dick’s hip, and the heavy weight of it was oddly pleasing. Talon had never cared for the feeling of _things_ over him, before. Too much like being trapped.

But this… this wasn’t. He could leave- he knew the bedroom door was left cracked open. All he had to do was sit up, pull himself from the bed, and walk out.

He was allowed to come and go, the rooms were his- and this place, it was _okay_ for him to be here.

He tipped his head back, felt his lips curving, and didn’t fight it now. There was no one awake to catch his smile, as he pressed the back of his head to Jason’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, mouthed the word _home_ again, silently.

This was it. This was what it truly had to mean.

He was still smiling- and it felt strange, it made his cheeks hurt, but he didn’t _dislike_ the feeling- when he felt Jason moving, behind him. He snapped his eyes open, let his mouth fall back into his stoic line, as he heard a sleepy groan from the man, before,

“You awake kid?” Talon tipped his head further back, and Jason gave him a sleepy smile. “No freak outs this time?” Talon shook his head, still felt a twinge of guilt in him for the time he had clawed Jason’s arm open. But Jason didn’t seem to care- he yawned, pulling his hand from Dick’s waist, so that his arm was curled entirely around Talon. “Want me to move?”

Talon felt his heart beat stuttering in his chest, a strange rattling of nervousness, in his bones. But at the same time, that giddy ball of _something_ rising in his gut. He reached down, pulled Jason’s arm up so it was hooked over his chest, an clung to it, curling up. He felt Jason’s legs shift so they framed his own, and then Jason’s cheek, in his hair.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Jason gave him an affectionate squeeze. “You sleep alright?”

Talon nodded. He couldn’t remember a time where he had slept as truly soundly as that- even more so than when he had first crawled into bed between these two. It was as if his body melted entirely, and only reformed with fresh marrow, warm blood- nothing of the old reused at all.

Jason smiled, gave him another squeeze. “Good,” he mumbled. “You wanna get up? I think we should let Dick sleep a bit more.”

Talon nodded. As much as he was enjoying his current placement- and every thought he had had about being wrapped in Jason’s arms paled in comparison to the real thing- he did not want to wake Dick. So when Jason unfolded from around him, standing up, Talon rolled away from the other man, not arguing, and splayed out in Jason’s spot. It was warm, and he ran his hands along the sheets, wishing he could absorb it into himself.

He watched Jason stretch, studied the pull of muscle under heavily scarred skin. There were so many- in different shapes and colors, that Talon felt his fingers itching to touch them. Some looked old, older than he was- and some looked as if they had only _just become_ scars.

Jason turned, reaching down, offering his hand. Talon took it, allowed the man to pull him up from the bed. He shook his head, reaching up to brush his hair back out of his face- and it still felt strange, how easily his fingers moved through it now.

He like that his hair smelt exactly like Dick’s.

Jason motioned him to follow, and they walked quietly across the room, out into the hallway. Jason closed the door, and after the gentle _click_ it gave, they continued into the kitchen. Talon watched Jason move to the counter, opening the top of a small machine he had come to learn made that _coffee_ both seemed to intent on drinking.

He still couldn’t fathom why.

Talon pulled out one of the kitchen chairs- then climbed up on it, sitting on the table and folding his legs. He watched Jason as he moved, still intrigued by the various shapes the scars seemed to create, on his body.

They made him think of the sky, at night. When he had seen the stars. He had heard people say they made pictures, but whenever he looked, he could never see them. But Jason’s torso- it seemed like a road map, and if he was sure if looked hard enough, there was something there-

“I probably shouldn’t let you sit up there,” Jason said, turning around. Talon moved immediately to unfold and move, but Jason was shaking his head. “No, it’s okay. Here you can sit there- I don’t give a shit. But uh… not every table is for sitting, okay?”

Talon nodded. He simply liked the added height. The further off the ground he was, the better he felt. He wished there was more room on top of the fridge- the height was enticing, but he would have to hunch over to perch atop it, and he wasn’t sure that was ideal.

Jason grabbed a chair, turning it around and straddling it, his arms folded on the back, sat across from him. The machine was gurgling behind him, and the smell of coffee flooded the kitchen. Talon didn’t understand why it smelled so good and tasted so horrid.

“Can we talk about last night?” Jason asked. Talon nodded. He knew it was coming- and he reached down, grasped at his ankles so he had something to hold onto. His hair fell over his shoulders, brushing along his cheeks. “Okay. I’m not mad,” Jason started with, “And I want you to know that. Neither is Dick. We’re just concerned. I _know_ I am. I know you’re capable of taking care of yourself- but you can’t just strike out on your own. I don’t know _what_ the Court has taught you, how often you went out on your own- but here, it’s better to have someone have your back.”

Talon lifted one hand, turning and pointing away from them, towards the hallway. Then to himself- hoping that Jason understood.

“I know you had Dick’s back, and he had yours. But you don’t know this city, Junior. We do. And… well. I don’t know what’s in your head, I don’t know _why_ you left the Court- but if you’re trying to get away from them, putting yourself out there and doing exactly what they taught you to do isn’t the way to go about it.”

Talon sucked on his tongue. He’d left the Court because he _needed_ the gray son- he couldn’t become the Talon the Court wanted without him- he couldn’t become _anything_ without him. Everything he had done, it had never been seen as up to par, it had never been enough- and if he wanted to finally feel fulfilled, he needed to see what everyone wanted him to become.

But had he run with the intention of ever going back? Did he _want_ everything he had left behind? The dank, damp darkness of the cell that had been his but _not truly his_ , the eyes that always watched like they only wanted to open him up and dissect, to see if his insides matched what they had made him for?

Did he want a world devoid of the warmth he hadn’t ever known he’d wanted? Or could have?

He pointed to himself, before pointing down. No, _no_ , he didn’t want to go back. He wanted to _stay_.

“So you do want to stay?” Jason asked. He nodded. Yes, _yes_ , more than anything-

He didn’t want to leave what he realized was a _home_ he needed, so badly.

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.” Jason reached out, offering one of his hands, and Talon took it, enjoyed the heat and the side of Jason’s palm and the feeling of the callouses on his fingers. “Can you promise me something then?”

Talon inclined his head, waiting.

“Don’t ever chase after us again. Please.” Jason squeezed his hand. “It’s shit out there, and if I can keep a kid _off_ the streets, I will. I want you to have a home, but I also want you to get _away_ from this. It’ll eat up your life, kid. And you can’t get away from what you were if you chase after Dick and I.”

Talon frowned. He knew he was more than capable to be out on the streets- he may not have excelled at the rate his creators and the Court had desired, but he could complete missions and training up to par with other Talons his own age. He could take care of himself.

But that wasn’t what Jason wanted- and he knew that. Wasn’t what Jason was offering. He was trying to _give_ him something- he was trying to offer him a world where he _wasn’t_ a talon, where he could be something else-

But _what_? This was his life, it was what he had always been, had thought he would always be. He had been _made_ for this-

But something about the idea, it had his belly twisting, had that giddiness rising up. He squeezed Jason’s hand and nodded- because he had nothing left to lose. The Court wouldn’t want him, if he couldn’t become the gray son- and without that, he didn’t know what to do. What to become.

Perhaps Jason and his kind smile could tell him what to become. Perhaps Dick and his sweet laugh held a secret for him.

He nodded again, reaching up with his other hand and crossing his heart. Jason smiled over that, let go of his hand to reach up, tussle his hair.

“Okay. So, wanna tell me how the hell you snuck out last night?”

Talon leaned back, pointing out of the kitchen, towards the living room window. Jason quirked up a brow.

“So you unlocked it and scaled the building?” He nodded. Jason whistled. “You’re impressive, kid. You’re damn impressive.”

Talon felt the urge to smile then, and quickly reached up, covering his mouth. The moment he did, Jason frowned, and reached up, gently letting his fingers encircle his wrist- but not pulling, not forcing him to move in anyway.

“You don’t have to hide anything,” Jason offered, “From me. Or from Dick. In fact,” he paused, before he leaned closer, “We won’t hide things from you either, okay? If you want to know something, you ask. Open book, both ways kiddo.” Talon stared at him, before he nodded slowly. When Jason gently tugged at his wrist, he let him pull his hand away, and despite the ache in his belly caused by _fear_ , over the years that a smile had never been acceptable-

It hadn’t diminished. His lips were still gently curved, subtle, over the praise form this man with eyes like metal and sunshine.

Jason grinned, took Talon’s hand again. “Now why on Earth would you ever hide that pretty smile?”

He stared at Jason, felt a rush of heat rising up into his cheeks. _Pretty_? Never once, not in that tone- had that word been said to him. _Pretty_ had been sneered and accompanied by cold hands that made him want to scratch his skin off, _pretty_ was a word of reverence for others and a look of vile disgust for him-

But Jason was looking at him like he was made of marble. Like there were jewels in his skin.

He glanced down, couldn’t handle it, and Jason grinned, before he pulled back, standing up and moving towards the suddenly silent coffee machine. Talon reached up, when Jason’s back was to him, traced his mouth again, the smile that lingered.

He felt as if he had swallowed a thousand mouths, like they wanted to burst from him, reach out up towards the over head light- or the shine in Jason’s eyes.

He watched Jason grabbing mugs, pouring two cups of coffee. He prepared them differently- one, he watched- was given far more _sugar_ , to the point that Jason was grimacing as he did it.

“Something you’ll realize,” he offered, “Is that Dick drinks caffeinated sugar water- not coffee. And the fact that you didn’t even like that makes me think you are definitely all Dick.” Jason turned, lifting one mug and taking a sip. “I doubt he liked coffee when he was your… age. Whatever that exactly is.” He took another sip, and Talon frowned. “You _do_ have a birthday, right? I mean, everyone does.”

He shook his head. A birthday? He knew there was a day that he was removed from the contraption that incubated him- but it was not celebrated. He _presumed_ that must be what a _birthday_ was though- he knew what a day was, and that the action was the closest to _birth_ he had come. But it was not something celebrated.

Jason held his mug in both hands now, seeming to suck in the warmth. “How about this- can you tell me how old you are? You’ve gotta be like, eleven. Twelve maybe. If your size is any judge.”

Talon kept his frown. It had never mattered how old he was- he simply knew how far he was from the day he was _supposed_ to become the new gray son- from the day his training was meant to be completed, and he would be ready to properly do the Court’s bidding.

That was sixteen years, he remembered. Remembered the number being said before, when he was explained, when the _project_ behind him was explained. And he was two years from that- that number was _always_ in his head, how close he was to completion. How close he was to _being_ something.

The math was easy- numbers were not hard, in his mind. He reached up his hand, held up all five fingers, before making a fist, and showing them again.

And then, after another fist, revealing four more, before he let his hand fall to his lap. _Fourteen_.

Jason was _staring_ at him.

“ _Fourteen_?” he asked, and Talon nodded. He didn’t understand why that was _strange_. “Shit, you’re _small_. What the hell did they do to you, I figured you’d be an exact replica of Dick.”

He shrugged a shoulder. Again, he lifted his hands, pointed to himself, before holding his hands close, and then smacking them together, quickly dragging one away.

Jason understood. “I know, you’re small but fast. But… what did they do…” He shook his head, stepping closer and reaching out, one very warm hand gripping at Talon’s shoulder. “Never mind. That’s not something we need to talk about right now. Thank you for answering my questions.” Jason gave him a squeeze, before he pulled away. “How about you go hop in the shower, and I’ll wake up sleeping beauty.”

Talon nodded, sliding off the table and following Jason, after he’d grabbed the second mug, he paused in the bathroom door, watching Jason move past him, taking a moment to dart his eyes along the scars on his back again.

He was definitely sure they were a map, that they offered up some sort of picture- and whatever it was, it would be way better than anything someone pointed out in the sky.

*

Jason half closed the bedroom door with his foot, heard the bathroom door clicking shut. He walked over towards the bed, set the mugs on his nightstand, and crawled in, leaning on his hip into the pillows as he curled partially around Dick, rested his warm hand on his belly.

Dick shifted, let his eyes flutter open, and offered a sleepy, charming smile up at him. “Mornin’ little wing.”

Jason smiled back, felt that tell-tale fluttering in his chest whenever Dick looked at him like this, with so much adoration is was impossible to hide. “Morning sleeping beauty. How are you?”

Dick stretched, arching his back slightly- sighing over the way Jason’s fingers flexed on his belly. “Mmm, not bad.” Jason leaned over, mumbling about his leg as he kissed his hair, his forehead. Dick tipped his head back, craned his neck enough that he managed to steal a kiss. “Fine. Not what’s bothering me babe…” He lifted his hips as Jason stroked little circles over his abs with his thumb.

Jason rolled his eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” he sighed, before kissing Dick again, slowly this time. Dick’s mouth was warm, and his kisses were always sluggish in the morning- made Jason feel like he was waking up in a fairy tale, like for a brief moment, everything bad melted away, and there were only these few precious minutes in the morning.

“I can think of some things,” Dick offered, and Jason chuckled.

“Kid’s in the shower babe. Not enough time.”

Dick grinned, reaching on arm up and burying his hand in Jason’s hair. “He takes long showers,” he said, stroking through his thick locks, “Likes the warm water. There’s time.”

Jason chuckled again- but he was smiling as he slid his hand slower, past the waistband of Dick’s underwear to grasp at his cock. Jason couldn’t be shocked that he was hard already- he’d shared a bed with Dick long enough to know he usually woke up like this- but he still felt a tightening in his gut over the relieved sigh Dick gave him, at the contact.

Jason stroked up, not bothering to shift Dick’s underwear at all, the confined space making his movements tight, his hold firm. Dick rocked his hips up, tightened his hold in Jason’s hair as he opened his mouth, moaned out softly, “babe” as Jason rubbed his thumb along the head, teasing his slit.

Dick was gorgeous, when he felt good. Hell, Jason figured he was gorgeous _all the time_ , but when his cheeks got that tinge of head to them, when he tipped his head back and the pretty blue of his eyes disappeared to almost nothing behind those thick lashes. and his mouth fell open- he was stunning, he was a thousand things Jason had no word for and no way to describe to anyone else in the world.

Dick moaned again, a little louder now, and Jason could feel his cock pulse, once. He never lasted, in the morning- but Jason took a joy in that.

Took _true joy_ in knowing he knew how to undo the one and only _original_ boy wonder.

“Shhh,” Jason whispered, tightening his hold and stroking faster. “Have to be quiet, Dickiebird.”

Dick gasped, before he tugged at Jason’s hair gently. “Kiss me,” he damn near pleaded, and Jason was there, kissing him with everything he had. Dick’s mouth opened the moment his tongue dragged along his lower lip, and he sucked at Jason’s tongue greedily, pushed at it with his own as he continued to chase Jason’s hand. He was making all these noises into Jason’s mouth- whimpers and whines and half moans- that Jason was nearly dizzy over it, could barely breathe.

When Dick came, he’d let his hand fall from Jason’s hair, was simply clutching at his back, sighing with such a muted joy into Jason’s mouth that Jason felt like he was floating, like he might crash right into the ceiling. He tried to hide it with another press of his mouth, a harder end to the kiss-

But when he pulled back, and Dick was grinning up at him, lazy and satiated- he couldn’t hide his own smile, couldn’t hide the light in his eyes. He leaned his forehead to Dick’s, felt Dick laughing gently. He _always_ laughed after, and Jason never got sick of it.

“Better?” he whispered, and Dick tipped his head a bit, so he could kiss him quickly.

“ _Yes_. Now, how about-”

Jason cut him off, kissing him again. God, it was hard to stop, once he’d started. Hard to not lose himself for days in the mouth of this man who would undo him with a single stare. “I’m fine,” Jason offered, carefully pulling his hand free from Dick’s underwear. “Some other time.” He winked, and Dick grinned.

“Absolutely.” He sat up slowly, grimacing at the now sticky feel to his underwear, as Jason climbed out of the bed. Dick went to stand, and Jason was half way around it, asking _do you want a hand?_ , but Dick waved him off. “I’m fine,” he offered, even as he gave a little grimace. He grasped the band of his underwear, tugging them down- and Jason didn’t mind the motion, sucked on his own tongue because every inch of Dick Grayson was a goddamn _sin_ and a blessing, all at once.

Dick turned, smirking as Jason before tossing his underwear at him. Jason caught them, stuck his tongue out like a child, before he wiped his hand on them and headed across the room, dropping them in the hamper, before turning to watch Dick leaf through his dresser, naked.

“I had a talk with the kid,” Jason offered, leaning against their vanity and folding his arms. “About last night.”

“Yeah?” Dick pulled a pair out, taking an extra second to lean his shoulder on the dresser as he held his weight on his injured leg. “It go okay?”

“Yeah. I told him he can’t go out after us. He… he wants to stay with us. I don’t know why he left the Court, and I didn’t think today was the day to ask. But he wants to stay, and I said we just want him to have something _separate_ , to have some change. He understood.” Dick nodded, straightening back up, stretching slowly. Jason sighed, and then, because there was _something_ about it that was eating at him, “He’s fourteen, Dick.”

That had Dick pausing. His arms fell to his sides and he turned, staring at Jason. “ _What_?”

“I asked how old he was. I figured we oughta know. _He’s fourteen_.”

“With how small he is? _How_? I wasn’t that small.”

“I know.” Jason folded his arms. “I… I don’t know what they _did_ to him, Dick. I didn’t want to push. But I guess...you agreed with me, that we can’t do this alone.” Dick sighed, reaching up to rake a hand back into his hair.

“Yeah, we can’t. I know we can’t just… keep him from everyone. But if this is going where I think it is-”

“It’s not. I’m not saying _Bruce_. Not yet. Not until…. not until he trusts us more. Until he’s comfortable. But… someone needs to take a look at him. At least make sure they didn’t mess with his… I don’t even know, his blood. Maybe he’s not even an exact clone of you. Who knows- maybe the Court has a _stock pile_ of DNA. Might be nice to know.”

Dick nodded. “You’re already planning something.”

Jason smiled. “I am. We need Bruce’s _equipment_ , but not him. You know there’s one person we can drag into this that will get us around Bruce. Besides, might be nice to pick that brain of us.”

Dick offered up a smile. “You making the call, or am I?”

Jason liked that smile. It was the kind of smile that meant Dick was thinking about getting into the same trouble as him- and oh, they were always so much better as a team. “I’ll do it,” Jason offered, “If you can hobble your ass to the bathroom and bring Junior something to wear. At least for now. I’ll have to do laundry… and get this kid some more clothes.”

Dick kept his smile, nodding- and Jason felt one last wave of excitement, in his belly, over just how beautiful it was.

*

Dick had a towel folded up under one arm, around some of the kid’s clothes- underwear and another tshirt that was still _way_ too big- and really, he or Jason had to get out and get this kid something real to wear.

Not that he was wearing much of anything at all, at that point.

He knocked at the door, wrapped his knuckles a few times, before cracking it open. A wave of steam rushed out, and he wondered how the kid could even _breathe_ in here. The moment the door opened, the talon’s head popped out from behind the shower curtain, hair soaking wet and sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

“Hey kiddo,” Dick said, pulling the clothing and towel from under his arm. “Brought you some stuff.” He set it on the sink, before taking a step backwards, towards the door. “Don’t wash your skin off in here. You hungry?” He got a nod. “Okay. Cereal, or should I ask Jason to make us something.”

A hand suddenly lifted into view, holding up a single finger, _the first option_.

Dick only grinned. _Just like him_. “Cereal, you got it. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.”

Dick turned then, making his way out and heading for the kitchen. His leg ached, but for the most part he could ignore it. If he moved slow, he couldn’t pop the stitches- and if he wrapped it tight enough, he could properly, with the support of his suit and his boots, move just fine for patrol.

As if Jason would actually not threaten to lock him in a closet if he didn’t take a day or two to just let it rest.

Dick poured himself and the kid a bowl of cereal, leaving the milk out after he’d poured it into his own and the kid’s cereal dry. He seemed to enjoy the texture of having his cereal still _crunch_.

Dick popped the spoon into his mouth, mulling over what Jason had told him. _Fourteen_. Dick had been taller by a good few inches at that age- and he’s had more bulk. This kid, except for the tight, lean muscle, was all skin and bone.

_Might be why those veins are so visible_.

He spooned more cereal into his mouth. Jason had a _point_ \- who knew what the Court had done to this kid. Who knew what they’d messed with to make him fit what they wanted-

_And had they_? He kept telling them he was _small but fast_ \- had the engineered him that way? Had they gone in and plucked at the strings of his DNA until he was exactly what they wanted? Or had they forced this kid into circumstances that allowed for his stunted growth- malnourishment, who knew what else?

If they were manipulating his DNA- well _damn_ , that was technology he knew they had to get a lock on and get away from the Court. _And fast_. They had their fingers in _everything_ , but they had been quiet for long enough they had nearly slipped from his mind. It was scary enough to think that they could _build clones_ , and that they had done it from _his DNA_. Who knew if there were more- who knew what else they had planned.

Dick sighed, lowering his bowl. His appetite was disappearing fast, just thinking about it. If the kid was fourteen, that meant he was about _thirteen_ when the Court created him.

He’d already been with Bruce. Did the Court have his DNA from before, when they had him marked for a talon- or did they take it _after_?

“Babe?” Dick blinked, bringing himself back, and Jason was standing in the kitchen now, his phone in his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking.” Dick turned, set his bowl down. “Just… god Jay, _cloning_? I guess I didn’t really think about it until now. And when the fuck did they take something from me? I would’ve been thirteen- I was with Bruce, hell, _I was Robin_.” He shook his head as Jason circled the table, coming to rest by him, reaching out to brush his fingers affectionately along his cheek. “I guess I just want some answers.”

“I know. We’ll get ‘em.” He lifted his phone, playfully shaking it. “Guess who’s coming for a visit tomorrow?”

“ _Tomorrow_?”

“Yeah, guess he’s in Gotham for a stay. Should’ve called, little brat. He’ll be over tomorrow.”

“Did you _tell_ him anything?”

“No. Just that we needed his help with something, and _to keep it from the Bat_.”

Dick smiled softly. “And he didn’t question it?” Jason shook his head. “God I love that kid.”

“Same. Speaking of-”

“Still in the shower.”

Jason nodded. “Okay. Well, make sure he eats something, okay?” He glanced down at the second bowl of cereal on the counter and sighed. “I am making him a _real_ lunch later.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright _mom_.” Dick grinned, and Jason gently smacked his shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“Laundry,” he offered, “figured I’d get in a work out while it’s going. And _no_ , you shouldn’t come. Stay up here and watch something. You should stay off your leg for a bit.” He glanced down, before giving Dick a stern stare. The kind that made Dick feel like Jason would probably make the best damn dad ever, if he turned it on a kid.

Because there was _no way_ to not listen to it.

He only nodded, accepted the kiss Jason planted on his cheek, and watched him head out of the room. He heard rustling at the door, figured he must have already gotten everything together and left the basket there, and listened to the door open, before it clicked shut.

Jason was barely gone before the bathroom door clicked open, and the talon was making his way to the kitchen, fingers combing through his damp hair. His ashen skin had a pinkish glow to it, from the prolonged heat of the shower, and Dick smiled over it.

“You’re boiling yourself alive,” he said, as he stepped aside and pushed the milk towards him. Talon took it, opening it and carefully pouring some onto his cereal, before capping it back up and returning it to the fridge. Dick smiled over that- because it was so _normal_ , and to think that a little over a week ago this kid had never even had cereal in his life. “Jason’s doing laundry and seems to think I need to rot on the couch. So you’re keeping me company.”

Talon seemed to perk up a little, grabbing his bowl and following Dick into the living room. Dick flopped down on the couch, the kid climbing up and settling next to him- close enough that he brushed Dick’s thigh.

Dick smiled to himself, holding his spoon in his mouth as he clicked the television on. He propped up his injured leg, noticed the kid craning his neck to try and get a look at it.

“S’fine,” Dick said, around his spoon, waving him off as he set his bowl in his lap. He plucked the spoon from his mouth. “Really.” The talon glanced up at him, frowning slightly, and Dick reached over, ruffling his hair. “You worried kiddo?”

He shook his head, before he pointed to himself, and then directly to his own chest- and then at Dick. Dick frowned, trying to decipher it-

“You’re not worried but you care?” The kid nodded, and Dick’s hand stilled in his hair, before gently brushing it back. He smiled softly. “Well, I appreciate it. You know I care about you too, right?”

He hesitated for a moment, before he nodded. And then, pointing back to Dick, said in that squeaky voice, “home.”

Dick’s smile grew. “Yeah, home means caring. You _deserve_ a home where someone cares about you.” He pulled his hand back. “Can you say anything else?” The talon pinched his lips shut, and Dick sighed. “Can you speak? Why don’t you?”

He set his own bowl down in his lap, before pointing to himself, and then lifting both his hands, cupping his ears. After a moment he pointed to himself again, before shaking his head and pointing to his mouth.

“ _I listen, I don’t speak_.” He nodded, and Dick offered him a sad sort of smile. “You _can_ speak though, if you want to. When you want to. You’re allowed to- no one can take your voice away from you, kid.”

Talon reached up, gently gripping at his throat, looking away, and Dick reached out again, very gently guiding it away.

“I mean it,” he offered, “ _no one_ can. Not the Court, not whoever made you think you couldn’t speak- and in this house, you’re allowed to have a voice about anything you want.” Dick kept smiling. “Like I said, when you’re ready.”

Slowly, Talon nodded, and Dick turned, leaning back more comfortably into the couch, continuing to click through the channels. He paused when there was a sudden burst of familiar color, and the body next to him was tensing with excitement. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye, and Dick could see the excitement, in Talon’s eyes.

He sighed. “You really wanna watch this _again_?” He nodded, and Dick set the remote down- he’d be damned before he _didn’t_ give this kid what he wanted- but this was the third time he’d seen The Wizard of Oz in a week, and at this rate, he didn’t think it was going to stop until this channel stopped showing it.

Dick glanced over again, and noticed that, while he seemed to have forgotten about his cereal for the moment, the kid was mouthing something silently to himself, as he watched. Dick wasn’t the best a treading lips- and he really wished Jason was here, knew he was better at it-

But he swore he saw _no_ and home, and a moment later it _clicked_.

_There’s no place like home_.

He smiled to himself, turning back to the television. It was true- there really was no place like home.

And home was definitely _far more_ than just a place.

*

Talon was settled on the couch, turned around on it so his arms hugged the back. Jason and Dick were in the kitchen, and from this position, he could see them. They were speaking quietly, mostly drowned out by the gurgling of the coffee machine and the drone of the television behind him.

He had never heard as much _talking_ as he had, in this house.

He sucked on his lip. He had been thinking about what Dick had said to him, the day prior. _No one could take his voice_. But what if it hadn’t been taken- what if he had never been given one? The choking sensation in his throat every time he thought of saying a word made him feel as if his head was being held underwater- as if ice was flowing into his lungs and body and he was choking.

He gripped the couch tightly, tried to pull away from the memory of silently screaming while his head was submerged, of the words being lost in the frozen maw that seemed black around his terrified eyes. Enough times with his head shoved into a bucket like that, and his speech had become mumbles to only himself at night- and then nothing but the mouthing of words-

And then nothing at all.

He had thought about it, on and off, that entire day. And that night, stretched back out on the couch and snuggled within the blanket that smelled like home, he had mouthed words to himself. Mouthed more words than he had formed at a single time in _so long_.

Home, _home_. Dick. _Jason_. Their names, over and over again. Silently, just feeling the shapes his tongue made against the roof of his mouth, his teeth. He tired other words- tried to name the things around him, in the room. They felt clumsy, but his tongue made the shapes and his lips moves in a way that, if he could only make his breath come, might form the proper sounds.

He wanted it. He wanted this voice. He wanted to be able to reach out to Dick and Jason in the ways they wanted from him- he wanted to be _understood_. And while he was clever enough to know how to get his points across- it felt like there was so much simply _missing_.

He had tried to string words together- or, really, _two words_.

_Good morning_.

He’d practiced it, stayed up half the night- and when Jason came in from patrol, he’d closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep- had sighed over the way Jason paused to stroke his hair back, to wish him sweet dreams. And when Jason had disappeared, to join Dick in bed, he had fallen asleep, whispering it to himself, finally giving breath and the faintest of sound to it- _good morning_.

But when morning came, and he pulled himself from the couch, made his way to the door left half open _for him_ , and saw Dick and Jason, sleeping soundly- the words began to dissolve. He begged them to stay, but when he made it to the foot of the bed, pressed his hands to the mattress and leaned over- they were fading, fading so fast he could barely remember what they were.

Just that he had wanted them.

And now, watching them move, reading the tension he could see building in their shoulders- he was angry at himself. Angry he hadn’t said it, angry he couldn’t bring his voice up from his chest.

Angry because he knew it would have made them smile.

He sighed, let his arms fold over the back of the couch, his chin fall to it. They were _expecting someone_ , they had told him. Someone they wanted him to meet- someone who was _family_.

Family had to do with home, he knew. And if Dick and Jason liked them, they had to be _good_. But there was something that had Talon’s stomach in knots, unease mixed with excitement.

There was a knock at the door, suddenly- sharp _raps_ of knuckles, and Talon straightened up, sliding along the couch so he could see it better. Dick and Jason moved towards it, and when Jason opened it there was a very loud _there’s my favorite couple!_ , and suddenly _someone_ was holding onto Dick. He was hard to see, shorter than either of them, smaller- but Dick had his arms around him, and Jason was _grinning_ like he was looking at the sun in whoever had just walked into their home.

“It’s good to see you Timmy,” Jason offered, tugging the man from Dick and embracing him. Talon got a glimpse of dark hair, feathery wisps, as the smaller man clutched at Jason tightly, grinning.

“Good to see the both of you,” he offered, when he began to pull away. Talon leaned further over the couch, trying to listen to his voice, to pick up on the cadence and melody of it. Storing it away inside his mind. “So what is it I need to see?”

“No a what,” Dick offered, turning away from the door- catching Talon’s eyes. “A who.”

The man followed his gaze, and Talon had the strange urge to duck back, behind the couch. To make himself unseen. But Dick and Jason had told him this man was _important_ to them, that he was _nice_. He was _safe_. He was going to help.

The man’s face dropped, and Dick reached his hand out, beckoning Talon forward. He pushed himself up- vaulting over the back of the couch and landing on his feet. Slowly, he padded over, bare feet against the wood floors- swore he heard every breath each person took, heard the soft fabric of his pant where it rubbed. Heard the hammering of his heart.

“Holy fuck,” the man breathed, glancing from him, to Dick, and back again. “Dick, he looks just like-”

“Me, I know.” Talon reached Dick’s hand and took it, gripped it tightly and stood next to him. “Talon, this is Tim. He’s Jason and I’s brother. And Tim, this is…” Dick trailed off for a moment, before, “well, this is me, in a sense.”

This man, _Tim_ , he continued to stare. His eyes were a pretty blue- not dark like the gray son’s but lighter, like the edges of the sky Talon saw, outside the window. This close, he smelled faintly sweet and warm, like heated sugar- with a hint of something lemon like and sharp, beneath it. A scent that didn’t belong to him, Talon was _sure_. But was from something- someone even- who he was close with, often. Always, perhaps.

“I sort of found him,” Dick offered, “Or, honestly, he found me. He’s a Talon and-”

“Wait. _Wait_.” Tim shook his head, holding a hand up. “You’ve got a _talon_ living in your house?”

“Yeah, for over a week now and-”

“And let me guess, Bruce has _no fucking clue_.” Talon frowned. He had heard the name _Bruce_ before, but he did not know who this man was. Or why he was so important or terrifying to the men around him. But Dick and Jason were both nodding, and suddenly Tim was _smiling_. “And so you need me for something to get _around_ him, right?”

It turned to something Talon didn’t have words for, when Jason said, “You got it, babybird.”

Tim’s smile was something from the devil, but so alluring that Talon wanted to reach out and touch it. Trace the curve of his lips- which were very pink- and memorize it. Trace it on himself, like he could steal that smile.

Tim took a step closer to him, as Talon let go of Dick’s hand, and offered his own out. “I’m Tim,” he offered, “And if Dick and Jason seem to think you warrant going behind the old Bat’s back for a bit, I definitely want to meet you.”

Talon glanced at his hand, as Jason said, “He doesn’t exactly talk, Tim.” Tim turned to glance at him, and in that moment Talon reached out, grasped Tim’s wrist gently to list his hand, his other reaching out. He traced the lines of his palm, up along the stretches of his fingers, cocking his head to study his callouses.

Hands always said so much about someone- and his hand was like Dick’s, was like Jason’s. And suddenly _family_ stretched not only to these two men- but the creatures they embodied, when the sun went down. The Night-Wing and the Red, Talon had never fully known their names. All he had know was that the gray son had wings at night, that he was a bird that had become a bat-

His thoughts cut off when Tim’s smile softened a little. “You look so much like Dick,” he offered, not pulling his hand free. Talon almost tangled their fingers together- but fought the urge, releasing Tim’s hand. He instead let his eyes roam around him- taking in Tim’s shape, smaller than the others, the fabric clinging to his legs that looked soft and made Talon think of his suit, the long tunic style shirt that made his fingers itch to touch. So many textures to learn.

“He’s my,” Dick paused, swallowed, “He’s my clone, Tim. We’re pretty damn sure at least.” He glanced over at Talon. “Except they did things to him. He’s so _small_. He’s supposed to be fourteen, but he looks more like I did at twelve, build wise. And we’re just…”

“We’re worried about him,” Jason offered, and Talon glanced over at Jason. His stomach did a _fluttering thing_ over the idea of Jason worrying about him. “We need Bruce’s equipment to analyze his DNA, to see if he’s an exact clone, and if conditions resulted in the change- or if they _did something_.”

“We’ll explain it better we swear,” Dick said, “But we need your help, Tim. Badly.”

Tim kept his smile, resting his hands on his hips. The bag on his shoulder shifted a little. “You’ve got it. What are brothers for? Besides, despite the shit you both have gotten yourselves into before, I still trust your judgement. I might question my sanity in the matter- but I trust your judgement. You want a full blood work up?”

They both nodded, before suddenly Jason was turning to Talon, reaching down to gently brace his hands on his shoulders. His eyes were very serious- and there was something sorry about them, something that made Talon think he wasn’t going to like what was coming.

But he didn’t pull away, because this was Jason, this was the one with the nice voice, the pretty smile-

_The one who had called his own smile pretty_.

The only one to _see_ his smile in more years than he could count.

“There are things we need to know,” Jason offered, “About you. Things in here.” Jason free one hand from his shoulder, tapped Talon in the crook of his elbow. “In your blood. Can you let Timmy take a little? It won’t hurt much.”

Talon glanced down at his arm. What was possibly in his blood that they could need? His blood was the same as it had always been, exactly as it was made to be. Still, he gave a little nod, let Jason lead him into the kitchen-

And suddenly Jason’s hands were on his waist, _lifting him_ onto the table. He sat on it, felt completely small for a moment, like he could fit in someone’s palm- and hated when Jason’s hands left him, when that sudden ideal of security was gone.

Tim had set his bag down, was pulling out a case. “I was curious why you asked me to bring all of this stuff.” Talon watched, before he realized that at some point after Jason had _lifted him_ Dick had disappeared. And the realization only came when he reappeared, to settle the first aid kit on the table.

Tim reached out, gently touched Talon’s arm. “Okay, Jason meant it- I’m not going to hurt you.” He grabbed a small packet, ripping open an antiseptic pad, and gently rubbed it along the crook of Talon’s elbow, over the heavy, dark veins that showed. Talon stared down at it, felt like it had always been _colder_ , when he had been prepped. Like ice had been dragged over his skin, made his veins rise even more, to the point that he swore they were worms, writhing under his skin, threatening to push their way to the surface. He was so distracted with the conflict of memories, that he missed Tim opening one of the small cases pulling out a needle. But when he looked up, when he _saw_ it-

He wasn’t in the kitchen. He wasn’t in anything that resembled a _home_. He was cold and there was sweat clinging to his spine and leather, rubbing his wrists raw. The hands on him were large, clinical, and the needle dug so deep he swore it was inside his veins, sweeping his arm, his neck, right into his brain.

He opened his mouth, and before he could stop himself, he was screeching, jerking away. The room swam around him, and there was a voice, and suddenly he was being pulled against Jason’s chest, the man’s arms around him, wrapping so tight, dragging him out of the fantasy, grounding him. He trembled, glanced past Jason’s arm, saw Tim had stepped back, was holding the needle limply at his side- and Dick was closing in.

“Kid, it’s okay,” Dick offered, leaning down to peer at him. Talon turned, pressed his face into Jason’s chest, felt his breathing rising, to the point of hyperventilation- and he was growing dizzy, the world was spinning and Jason’s smell was lingering with something cold inside his head, something wet and old, the beads of blood that would always well up on his arm- “Kid, _I need you to look at me_.”

He jerked his head up, and Dick was there, reaching for him- cupping his cheeks, holding his face again, staring _right into him_ as if he could see everything.

“You have to calm down,” Dick said, and Talon reached out, grasped at Jason’s arms still around him, squeezing. “Deep breath for me,” Dick whispered, and Talon tried- he sucked it in and held it, as Dick’s mouth moved in silent counting. “Exhale. _Slow_.”

He did. He exhaled until there was nothing in him, didn’t breathe again until Dick told him to. He held it until his lungs screamed, continued with the breathing pattern, until he was relaxing in Jason’s arms, until he eased his grip- left little crescent moon indents in Jason’s skin from his blunt nails.

“You’re okay,” Dick whispered, pulling his hands back, and one of Jason’s rasied, to bury his in his, guiding his head back. Talon felt his face brushing his hair, felt the strange movement of his lips against his temple, and wanted to melt for all of it.

“I’m sorry,” Tim said, “Shit, I didn’t mean to scare him.”

“It’s okay,” Jason offered, gently rocking him. And he felt small again. Small and secure, like he could be tucked away between Jason’s fingers. He let his eyes fall shut, listened to the breathing in the room, as Tim Jason added, “We’ll figure something else out.”

Slowly, Talon shook his head. Shook his head because this was something that Dick and Jason felt was important- and if it was important to them, he wanted to help. He wanted it to be important to him, too.

And above that all- he _trusted_ they would not hurt him.

“You don’t have to Junior,” Jason offered, as Talon let his eyes flutter open. Tim was looking at him with an almost awe-struck expression, one that he couldn’t reconcile with anything, and his belly twisted. But in a strangely _good_ way. “We want you to be safe.”

He shook his head again. He twisted in Jason’s hold, pointed to him, then to Dick- before he wrapped his arms around himself.

“We make you feel safe?” He nodded, and Jason smiled. “Okay. How about this time, you just look at me the whole time, yeah?”

He nodded. He heard movement, and then Tim’s voice, “It’s just me,” as a hand pressed to his arm. He could feel Dick’s eyes watching. He didn’t turn, he stared up at Jason who _stared right back at him_ , kept that smile on his face.

“You can close your eyes if you need to.” He nodded as he felt another swab on his arm, re-cleaning the area. He closed his eyes, felt Jason stroking his hair back.

He thought of colors. He thoughts of bursts of gold beneath his feet. He thought of ruby red that clicked when he walked and a sun that smelled like Dick’s hair and someone lifting him to float into it, Jason’s hands and his smile and the way that the world felt _okay_ , when he was there.

He didn’t wince, as the needle pushed into his skin. He slit his eyes open, and Jason was still watching him, his face gone soft, a fondness in his eyes that Talon swore he had never seen, every time it appeared. As if it was out done, each time.

“You’re okay,” he offered, “You’re doing a good job.” Talon didn’t move, exhaled slowly- tried to breathe in the rhythm Dick had taught him, until the needle was sliding out, and he heard Tim say,

“Okay, we’re all done here.” He glanced down, just in time to see Dick pressing a small piece of gauze to cover the bit of blood that welled up, before securing it in place.

“You did good kid,” he offered, glancing up at him. “I’m proud if you.”

The words rang heavy and loud, in Talon’s head. _Proud_. He had done something right.

_He had done something right_?

*

“You could have had Jason explain some of this on the phone,” Tim offered, seated at the now vacant kitchen table. Dick sighed, staring down at his coffee mug- Tim’s was already half empty.

“It was just… we thought maybe it’d be better in person.” He sighed. “I mean, I can’t exactly just call up my baby brother and casually mention I brought home what is essentially my murder clone that the Court of Owls- _which is real_ \- has been grooming to be an assassin.”

Tim shrugged a shoulder. “Dick. I’m dating a _clone_ of an alien. I think I probably would have been able to handle it.” He reached out, offered up his hand, and Dick took it, giving it a gentle squeeze. “But please, clue me in. You know I hate being in the dark.”

Dick smiled. “We all do, it’s a _Robin_ thing.” Tim giggled over that, and Dick rubbed his knuckles gently, offering up what little he could. About finding the talon, what little they seemed to get out of him- his lack of speech, but the fact that he _could_ talk, it seemed.

It all fell in jumbles of words- but Tim listened, he listened with that intent look that told Dick he wasn’t missing a single word, the mix the kid’s lack of words, his endless lists of hesitations over contact of any kind that seemed to slowly be crumbling- hell, even his strange but _endearing_ obsession with the Wizard of Oz. And he _kept_ that look until Jason walked back in, a few minutes later. Dick trailed off, glancing up at him.

“He okay?”

“Yeah, I told him to lay down for a bit. He’s in our bed.” Jason pulled a chair out, settling down into it. “He passed out pretty fast. Panic attack took a lot out of him.”

Dick nodded. He felt this aching guilt in his gut, over the kid’s fear. Because it wouldn’t have come to the surface if he didn’t want to _know_ everything he could, if he didn’t want to pluck at the threads and pieces until he had a story, had something to clutch onto-

He was seething, silently, that the Court had taken something from him, felt they were entitled to _create_ was essentially him, all over again. He wanted to tear into throats over it, wanted to shatter bone-

And for whatever had been done to this kid- he wanted someone to hold accountable.

“You know, the fact that there’s a clone of Dick living in your house isn’t the shocking part about this,” Tim offered, pulling his hand back so he could wrap both of them around his mug. “But seeing you two suddenly _dads_? That I could’ve used a warning for.”

Dick sputtered. “We’re not… I mean… hold up babybird.” He shook his head, glanced over at Jason, ready to ask for backup on this one-

But Jason just had this _smile_ on his face, the kind that he got whenever he was _caught_ in the act of something. And it was _always_ pleased.

Dick clamped his mouth shut, glanced back at Tim. “He doesn’t have anyone else,” he offered, “He doesn’t have anywhere to go. We couldn’t leave him out there-”

“You don’t need to justify it to me,” Tim offered, and he was smiling. “As long as you two are happy. I said that back when you two finally got over yourselves and did the whole _couple_ thing, and I’ll say it until I damn well die.”

Dick sighed, and Jason reached over, ruffling Tim’s hair. “You’re a saint, Timbo.”

Tim pouted slightly, reaching up to fix his hair, shaking his head gently. “So I take it he hasn’t gone out than- aside of _that_ incident.” He gestured towards Dick’s leg, and Dick and Jason shook their heads.

“No. We’re just trying to acclimate him to the penthouse, to some sort of normal life in here. _To us_.” Dick sighed. “To be honest… we have nothing planned. He still sleeps on the couch- or the _floor_ , but that’s by choice.”

“Or our bed,” Jason added. But it was with that still pleased smile.

“Hell, he has like, one pair of pants to his name currently-”

“ _You guys didn’t even get him clothes_?” Tim stared at them, and Dick leaned away slightly.

“I mean, we got him a few things.”

Tim huffed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I love you two,” he offered, “But maybe get hi something so he’s not in a tshirt and underwear all day. I know you _both_ love that style-”

“As if you don’t,” Jason pointed out. Tim glanced at him, before flashing a grin.

“For your information, it has to be _Kon’s_ tshirt- and underwear are optional.” Dick rolled his eyes, even as Jason chuckled. “But god, you’ve gotta get _clothes_ for him.”

“It’s not easy when I can’t take him with me,” Jason offered. Tim shook his head, offering up a cocky half smile as he lifted his mug.

“You know what- just leave it to me.” He took a long sip- draining the rest of the cup, before he pushed his chair back. “He’s built more like I was than you were, Dick. I think I’ve got a rough idea of his size.” He stood up, grabbing his bag, which now had everything neatly tucked into it. “I’ll go on a little shopping adventure, and swing back over for dinner before heading back to Gotham. Sound like a good plan?”

“You don’t have to do this,” Dick offered, and Tim shook his head.

“Oh, I know I don’t have to. It’s more of a _want to_ , Dick. Besides, I think I just inherited a nephew- best let me start spoiling him now.” He grinned, and Dick didn’t have the heart to stop him.

Besides, he had agreed with Jason- they couldn’t do this alone. They needed help. And Tim- he was always more help than anyone could ever admit.

*

There were hands on him, heavy, gloved hands that grasped like iron. Whoever they belonged to was behind him, had a thick arm curved around Talon, one hand pinching his jaw painfully and forcing his head up high. He felt the tension in his muscles, the urge to struggle- but it was condemned by years of conditioning, that had told him _he was to be handled as the Court saw fit_.

“He looks just like him,” someone spoke, settled high above him. He couldn’t see the man’s eyes, sunken within that smooth, white mask. “How is he progressing?”

“Not… as quickly as expected.” Someone else- not the man holding him, forcing Talon to stare up into the small ring studying him. “He excels as our other pupils do- but he has not reached that level of, shall I say, _amazement_ we expected, with Grayson’s DNA.”

There was a disappointed hum, and Talon gritted his teeth.

“He could best our other students his age,” the other man was stressing again, “And he will undoubtedly be a fine Talon, come his time. A good hand for the Court.”

“Yes, but you are not giving us the results re required.” The man stood up, and as he did- the entire crowd did. Talon felt a tremble, running through his body, as the man walked towards the edge of the small balcony, gripped it with fine gloved hands, and leaned over. “You want our support to completely _change_ methods we have invested endless time and money into. You want us to _abandon_ our ancient Talons in favor for an army of _these_.” He swung his hand out towards Talon, who felt so small and insignificant, under his stare. “I am not yet convinced that you have perfected your methods enough of cloning and _conditioning_ to make it worth our while.”

Talon felt the hand on his chin tightening, to the point that he was sure his jaw would bruise.

“He is but a prototype,” came from Talon’s side. “He is proof of what we _can_ do. The next one, he will be better. He will learn faster. We will adjust from this one’s mistakes, and correct our own.”

“We are the Court,” the man above him said, sternly his voice a boom that made Talon’s heart beat ache in his chest. “We do not make mistakes. Further discussion will be held on whether or not we want your methods to continue- as it is, this is not the Gray Son we desire. Perhaps there is no replacement.” He turned at that, sweeping away in a motion of the men and women around him, leaving Talon with nothing but the man, the handler, holding him, and the voice he had known since his creation.

The hand ripped from his jaw, shoved him away, and he stumbled, fell down onto his hands and knees. He knew better than to lift his head. He knew better than to move at all, as he felt the cold chill of the room settling in over his bare torso. Also exposed, when he was presented like this. Half naked at best- there had been times where there had been no clothing at all, and he was naked and at the mercy of so many eyes.

He heard the sound of it, the whip cracking the air. He knew it intimately now, after so many years. Thin, so that there was more room for damage, so that his back could become nothing but a maze of red gashes. Knew the bite of it into his skin, knew how it could open up old scars.

There wasn’t a word spoken, as it cracked down onto him. He opened his mouth, let out a silent scream, as it tore into old scars. Again, again, _and again_ , until he was biting his tongue so hard he tasted blood, sharp in his mouth. But it was better than the alternative, to scream out in agony- to do so meant the bucket, meant his head would be held under that frigid water that stung his lung when he felt himself beginning to drown. Sounds were not allowed, and screams- those were weakness. Those were deplorable.

What did it matter? He was a failure, already. Knew so, from the words everyone spoke of him- they seemed to think him _dumb_ , because of what he was. Seemed to think that he did not qualify as life, because he was crafted within a lab, was built by stealing from another’s life unknowingly. But he could _understand_ \- and he knew each and every word they spoke of him. He knew the hate and the anger and the sheer _frustration_ that he was not the gray son.

He had felt it for years.

And he could take it, no longer. This would kill him- _they_ would kill him, if they felt he was no longer of use. And the only way to truly become what they wanted was not through their _lessons_ , but was to truly _see_ who they wanted.

He needed the gray son. Talon knew- and more than anything else, he needed to get away from the Court. If he didn’t run, he would die.

And sooner than he had ever thought.

*

“Kiddo, hey, c’mon.” Dick pressed his hand to Talon’s forehead, frowning over how damp his skin was, as he thrashed in their bed. He could see his eyes moving, beneath his eyelids, and reached out with his other hand, gently shaking his shoulder. C’mon kid, wake up and look at me.”

Those eyes fluttered open, so utterly black that Dick nearly lost his breath, before they focused on him. His mouth fell open, inhaling quickly- but not hyperventilating, Dick noted. That was a good sign- two panic attacks so close together were not at all what this kid needed. Dick offered him a smile, stroking the hair back off his forehead more.

“You were having a bad dream,” Dick offered. “That’s it. You’re okay.” Slowly, Talon sat up, blinking and looking around the room, taking in his surroundings. Dick pulled back, didn’t touch and gave him his space. “You’ve been asleep for almost two hours. I just wanted to see if you were hungry- found you trying to tear the bed up in your sleep.” Talon stared at him, and Dick could see it, swarming up in those irises. Fear- the pure, terrifying kind he’d seen in other’s eyes, after they’d been exposed to fear toxin.

The kind he’d seen in his own, in the mirror, when he’d come home drenched in blood that was _never_ his, knowing he’d nearly lost everything. Whenever something went wrong-

He forced himself back away from that, and reached out, wrapping one arm loosely around his shoulders. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked, and then hastily added, “Fuck, sorry. I mean… if you want to _talk_ you always can, like I said. But…” he sighed. “Oh hell, whatever I can do to make you feel better.”

Talon lifted one hand, simply pointed towards Dick’s chest.

“Me? What can I do?” He pointed then to Dick’s arm. “...You want a hug?” The kid nodded, very slowly, and Dick smiled, gathering him up into his arms. He settled against Dick’s chest, clutched loosely at his shirt, as Dick rubbed his back. He could feel the way it clung to his spine, due to sweat- and wondered what the hell the kid saw behind his eyelids that could ever leave him like this. “I’ve got you,” Dick whispered, rubbing each and every knot of his spine. “You’re safe.”

The kid relaxed a little, and Dick leaned down, kissed the top of his head. His chest was tight, at the way he clung to him, as the way he rubbed his cheek against Dick’s chest, settled with his ear to it.

“This always helps me after nightmares,” he offered, “When Jason holds me.” Talon gave a little sigh, and Dick could only smile. “I know, nothing compares to a good _Jason hug_ , right?” Talon glanced up, and Dick saw the corners of his mouth quirking up, ever so slightly.

He swore, even the hint of that smile, it made his heart stop. Jason had told him he’d gotten one out of the kid- and he couldn’t believe it could have been as good as Jason said.

Now he was sure it was better.

“He makes you feel good, doesn’t he?” Talon nodded, and Dick leaned back, towards the pillows- stretched out and dragged the kid with him, who seemed eager to go. “Yeah, me too. Jason makes me feel like no one ever has.” Another stroke down the kid’s back, and Dick stared up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what the hell I ever did to deserve him, honestly. But I guess it had to be something good.” He glanced down, and Talon had his head lifted, was watching Dick intently. He offered the kid another smile. “Never been in love like I am with him- and I figured I’d been in love enough times to never have it surprise me.”

Talon frowned a little, and Dick reached up one hand, gently poked at his own chest, over his heart.

“Love,” he said, “It’s when you care about someone. It’s when they make your heart think it’s a butterfly, and when your stomach gets all tangled up- when you want to crawl out of your skin and just _fly_.” He let his arm fall back to the bed. “It’s when you wake up and look at them and they’re gorgeous no matter what state they’re in. It’s when they _matter_ to you, and you can’t imagine living without them. When you just… you just adore someone, when you want to be around them.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, felt strangely silly, like he was a kid _gushing_ over his childhood crush- but Jason brought that out in him, still. And he couldn’t explain how or even why- just that it happened, in such strong bursts it always knocked Dick off his feet.

He opened his eyes again, and Talon had shifted, had crawled properly into his lap an was looking down at him, studying his face. He reached out, traced one cool finger tip up along Dick’s cheek, before dragging it back down, following the curve of Dick’s lower lip, the way it pulled when he smiled.

“Love makes you smile,” Dick offered, “And Jason makes me smile. He seems to make you smile too.” Color rose, gently, to the kid’s ashen cheeks, and Dick reached up, took his hand gently and gave it a squeeze. “You get that feeling around him? When he looks at you and you just feel good?”

Cautiously, Talon nodded.

And Dick _laughed_. “Thank god. It’s sort of nice to know someone else understands it.” He rubbed Talon’s knuckles affectionately, before letting his hand go. “You don’t have to blush over someone making you feel good. You deserve to feel good. You can love Jason- it’s okay. I _understand_ why. And love is a lot of different things. That guy you met earlier, Tim? I love him, too. So does Jason. He’s _family_ , and you love your family, when they’re good to you- when they live up to what a family should be.” Talon shifted, reaching down to wring the hem of his tshirt, busying his hands. “I’ve got a lot of family that I love. You’ll see, someday.” Dick reached out, tapped the tip of his nose- and liked that the color in his cheeks brightened. “Now, how about some lunch? I could absolutely go for seeing that cute boyfriend of mine in his element- and I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Talon nodded, quickly climbing off of Dick and hurrying across the room, out the door and into the hallway. Dick smiled to himself, taking a final moment, in the solitude of the room, to add to his list of _love_.

Love was wanting to make sure someone was safe, happy- that they had the life they _deserved_.

Maybe, if he was honest with himself- he already loved this kid.

*

Jason moved towards the door to unlock it, having heard Tim’s knock over the sound of the television, over Dick’s laughter. The kid was curled up against him on the couch, and Jason had left the whole space to them, draped himself over the plush chair with his tablet, looking over a few renovations he wanted to make to Dick’s bike, before the damn thing simply _stopped working_ , with how hard Dick was on it.

Tim had texted him, told him he was coming back, and Jason wasn’t sure _what_ he had expected, when he opened the door.

But Tim standing there, with that huge grin of his, giant bags settled over his wrists and clutched in his hands, was not it.

“Tim- what the hell,” Jason started, stepping aside as he made his way in. Jason shut the door, followed Tim who walked straight for the living room, letting all the bags _plop_ onto the floor, before dropping down into Jason’s chair, somehow taking up the whole space despite being so much smaller. “What _is_ all this.”

“What? Did you expect me to pull a _you_ and just show up with the equivalent of _one_ outfit.” He waved his hand. “You know me better.”

Dick had turned, was staring, and the kid had pulled away from him, had crawled to the edge of the couch and was gripping the cushion, leaning over it.

Tim smiled, gestured towards the bags. “They’re all for you sweetheart. Go ahead.” The talon glanced at Tim, then back down at the bags- then over at Jason, who only nodded, still staring a little wide eyed himself.

He should have _known_ with Tim. Of course he’d go well _beyond_ what anyone else would have done.

“If anything doesn't fit I’ll just take it back,” Tim offered, as the kid nearly spilled onto the floor, sitting down and reaching for one of the bags. “But I think we should be pretty good. From what I can judge by his build, and what you let me see of his uniform, we should be good.”

The kid pulled a mess of black fabric out, letting it pool in his lap as he rubbed it between his fingers. Jason quirked up a brow, glancing over at Tim-

“You missed how he looked at my leggings,” Tim offered, gesturing towards his own legs. “Pay a little more attention you two. I might be the _detective_ of the bunch, but that doesn’t mean you two can’t be a little observant. Besides, probably more like that suit he was used to.”

The kid pulled another pair out, and Jason decided it was best to not even _ask_ Tim how many he had bought. Or how much he had spent. Or if his black credit card with that flashy _Wayne_ printed on it had melted by the end of his trip.

He decided it didn’t matter- because there was a light in this kid’s eyes with each thing he pulled out. He had to touch _everything_ , seemed to be memorizing the feel, between his fingers. Different textures.

When he got to one large bag, he pulled a box out, quickly tearing the lid off- and Jason swore he was watching a kid on Christmas morning.

“Shoes were a little harder,” Tim offered, “But I think I got it right.” The kid stared down into the box, before looking up at Tim- and then back down again-

And suddenly he was up, lurching across the floor and nearly _throwing_ himself onto Tim. Tim lost his breath, as it was shoved out of his lungs by the kid’s slight weight- and Jason watched as Talon’s arms went snug around Tim, and he pressed his face into the crook of his neck.

He was _hugging_ him.

“Uh, I take it you like them?” Tim asked, tentatively reaching up and rubbing the kid’s back. Talon nodded, face still pressed to Tim’s neck, and Tim relaxed a little. Jason glanced over at Dick, who only smiled at him.

“I think we’ve taught him that when you’re happy with someone, a hug is acceptable,” he offered- and Jason couldn’t argue with that. He moved from next to the chair, picking up the unlidded box and peeking inside-

Found a pair of red high-tops. The same red shade as Dorothy’s shoes.

“Dick said he liked The Wizard of Oz,” Tim offered, sitting up. Talon had settled in his lap, seemed loathe to leave him just yet. “I thought they were a nice touch. There’s a black pair too. I wanted him to be comfortable- oh! Jaybird, grab that striped back, there’s a pair of red boots in there-”

“ _Timmy_ ,” Dick said, standing up to try and organize the mess that was quickly becoming their living room. “How much did you _spend_.”

“What does it matter?” He looked over at the kid, and Jason watched him grin as he passed the striped bag to Talon, and his face lit up over seeing all that red. “I could afford it. Besides- you think this kid has ever owned anything before?”

Jason was silent over that. No, no he was sure he _hadn’t_.

“This is all yours,” Tim said, reaching up and chancing tussling the kid’s hair. “Okay? Don’t let either of your _dads_ here try to borrow any of it- they’ll stretch it out and it won’t fit.”

Dick snorted, “Tim, please, I think we know our own sizes-”

“You _ruined_ a two hundred dollar sweater of mine, Dick, because _you really thought it would fit_! Do you understand how stretched out it was when I got it back? _It was one of my favorites_!”

Dick was laughing, but Jason felt as if he had drifted from the room, for a moment. Drifted from their chatter and the sounds of Talon as he crawled back off Tim’s lap, was sifting through everything again.

_Dads_. Tim had called him- the both of them- _dads_. Directly.

And for a moment, Jason felt a bit of silent panic- because he had no idea how to _be_ a dad. And the last thing he wanted, he realized, would be to let this kid down.

He glanced down at him, found him holding one of the red high-tops, simply staring at it. And he knew, in his gut, he just wanted to do right by this kid. He just wanted him to be happy.

*

“We’ve got so much to do,” Dick offered, sitting at the kitchen table, with Tim and Jason. There was a discarded pizza box on the counter, and the sounds of the television, in the living room. “He can’t sleep on the couch forever.”

“You guys _have_ an extra room,” Tim pointed out, “Besides that little cluttered room you throw your suits in at night.”

“It’s only cluttered when Dick’s the last one in there,” Jason countered, and Dick snorted- knowing it was true.

“I’m just saying, you’ve got an extra room. That you don’t even use.”

“It’s got nothing in it,” Dick offered. “Shit, we don’t even have a second bed.” He glanced over at Jason. “We uh… we didn’t _plan_ on extending the family. At least not any time soon.”

Maybe Dick had vaguely _thought_ about it, once. But he hadn’t bothered bringing it up to Jason- with the lives they led, it seemed absurd. But seeing the way Jason seemed to click so well with the kid- he could only wonder if maybe he _should have_.

“So it needs some word.” Tim leaned back, arms folded. “You guys get to be adorably _domestic_ and renovate a little. And it’s not like there’s a shortage of _help_. I know how to use a paint brush. And if you want a little muscle, I can call in Kon.”

Dick and Jason both chuckled over that.

“Just, we’d have to order a bed frame, a mattress- getting it in here without anyone seeing the kid- I don’t think he’s really ready to interact with anyone, yet,” Jason offered.

“You know I could always babysit. Or, you know who would probably do it in a heartbeat?”

“ _Steph_ ,” Dick and Jason said in unison, before glancing at each other.

“ _Exactly_.”

“We don’t want to overwhelm him,” Jason offered, “By throwing all these strangers at him yet. One person at a time. And I’m sure we can work with just the two of us making that a room for him.” Jason paused, and then, “He really does need his own space, though.”

“I don’t think he’s ever had it,” Dick offered.

“I don’t think he’s ever had a lot.”

The three were silent for a moment, before Tim gently offered, “I know he doesn’t really speak- but you guys do know that eventually… eventually Bruce is going to know, and he’s going to have questions. And I can’t exactly blame him- if the Court is up to something, we need to know.” There was a round of nods. “Maybe look into a different sort of communication for him.”

“Like what?” Dick asked. “I don’t think he can read. He can’t write. He’s basically just gestures and stares. Granted, he’s _good_ at making those very readable.”

“Exactly. I’m just thinking… he understands when we speak. He _knows_ language. He’s probably a fast learner- how about teaching him to sign?” Dick leaned his elbows on the table, glancing over at Jason, and then back at Tim.

And… it wasn’t a bad idea. Hell, it was a _damn good one_.

“Neither of us know much,” Dick said, “Jason more than me, but he’s just the goddamn language genius.” Jason got a small smug smile over that, and Tim broke in,

“I know. But we all _know_ someone who does know. And I bet this kid would like her, a lot.”

No one needed to say it. _Cassandra_. Dick sucked on his tongue- and it was a good idea, but dragging more and more people into the circle, it kept putting them closer and closer to the last person Dick wanted to deal with, concerning this.

_Bruce_.

“I know you want to take this slow with him,” Tim offered. “But I think you should call Cass over. I think she should meet him. She’s more _like_ him than any of us are. I think it’ll be comforting for him. And good, if he can communicate more freely.” Tim paused, and then, “Just kill two birds with one stone. Bring Steph and Cass over at the same time. They spend a lot of time together now…”

Tim trailed off, and Dick frowned, tried to scrutinize his face. There was something there, something he wasn’t sharing- but he didn’t push it. Now wasn’t the time.

“I’m staying with Steph,” Tim offered, “I didn’t feel like crashing in the Manor while I was back in the city. Besides, with how early I’ve had to be at Wayne Enterprises for meetings- I’d rather just be in the city. Cass is there all the time- you could work it out and Bruce would never know.” Dick didn’t ask why Stephanie- it wasn’t a secret she was possibly the best friend Tim had. What he didn’t get was why Tim didn’t just _invest_ in a nice apartment, for when he was in Gotham and didn’t want to stay at the Manor.

He figured it had to do with Kon, but he didn’t push the subject. For the most part, he didn’t pry into his little brother’s relationship- as tempting as it was to do. As _badly_ as he wanted to. Maybe they were finally going to get a place together? Sure, they were young, but they’d been together longer than he and Jason had been- and it wasn’t like Tim couldn’t afford it.

Maybe they weren’t thinking about Gotham as the site for the future home. And Dick… wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Tim was gone enough as it was- he _missed_ him. Having him in Gotham would at least mean he was just a city over. A short drive away.

“We’ll think about it,” Dick offered, dragging himself back to the present and away from those thoughts. They were for another time, another discussion. “Let’s just take it a day at a time.”

“Fair enough.” Tim pushed his chair back, standing up. “Speaking of Steph, she’s gonna wonder what sort of trouble you guys got me into. I better go.” Dick and Jason both stood up, following Tim out into the living room, where he plopped down on the arm of the couch, next to Talon-

Who, despite being inside, was wearing his new red high-tops.

“It was nice to meet you kid,” Tim offered, reaching over and ruffling his hair. “Tell your dads to get you a name, so I can address you properly.” Tim glanced back at them. “You know, maybe I’ll just call him _Tay_. Sort of like Talon.”

Jason snorted. “What? Do I have Taylor Swift in my house now? Should I start belting out _Bad Blood_?”

“As if you don’t know all the lyrics, Jay!”

Jason laughed with Tim, and Dick paused to watch, chuckling as well. Jason’s face always lit up when he laughed, and Dick was sure he’d never get sick of seeing it.

A glance at the couch, and he noticed Talon was watching Jason too- with that same look of awe in his eyes. And Dick really did like that someone else understood how Jason simply swept him off his feet.

Tim finally waved Jason off, before he reached into his bag, which had been left on the floor, and pulled out a small bag. “Can’t forget the best part about my family having kids,” he offered, holding it out to the kid. “I get to give them all the sugar in the world and not deal with the consequences.”

The kid looked at the little bag, and Tim reached out, tearing it open, dumping a few small M&Ms into his palm.

“You and Dick are hell bent on filling him with junk,” Jason said, “I mean, Dick with all the cereal, and you come over and we have to introduce him to pizza-”

“He looked like he _loved_ it,” Tim said, not even looking back. “You sound like such a concerned dad, Jason. Dial it down a notch, I wasn’t braced for this when I got up this morning.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but Dick laughed- trying to reign it in as he watched Talon pop the candies into his mouth, chewing slowly. A moment passed, and his eyes lit up, and he gladly took the bag from Tim.

“Kid likes chocolate,” Tim offered, giving him another tussle of his hair, before standing up and turning back to Dick and Jason. “You’re welcome for that.”

Jason reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose- while Dick only grinned.

He was a kid after all. Dick was always getting scolded by Alfred- up until he _moved out_ about eating sweets before dinner. It only seemed fair that this kid get the same experience.

*

Jason hopped down from the roof entry, skipping the last few stairs, and pulling his helmet from his head. The entry point opened up directly into their gear room within the main level of the penthouse, which was perfect, because it meant _typically_ no one had to trek muddy, wet boots through out the house.

Not that it ever truly worked.

He set the helmet down, shrugging out of his jacket. There was a light rain, which left his gear a little wet- but nothing serious. He was quick to strip of the rest of it- taking his time to put his gear back where it _belonged_. If only he could get Dick into that habit.

He’d left a pair of sweatpants in there, when he’d geared earlier, and was more than happy to slide into them. He walked out, shirtless, locking up the room behind him, and making his way quietly through the hallway, towards the living room. He expected to find Talon passed out on the couch, possibly hiding completely under the blanket like he did, in his sleep. Jason had seen him with just the very top of his head sticking out.

Instead, he found the television on _very quietly_ , and the kid sitting up, wrapped up in the blanket, settled in the corner of the couch. Jason paused and folded his arms, when he looked back at him, hearing his footsteps.

“What are you doing up?” he asked. “It’s late. It’s like, two AM.” Talon freed his hand, pointed at Jason- and Jason had to smile a little. “Waiting up for me?”

He nodded, and Jason circled around the couch, plopping down next to him. He didn’t recognize the movie on the screen- something old in black and white.

“Did Dick go to bed?” Talon nodded. “Long time ago?” A shake. “Hour maybe?” Another nod. Jason returned it, stretching out one arm along the back of the couch- and the kid instantly shifted from leaning against the crook the arm of the couch created, to sliding up against his side. The blanket was soft, worn, and rather _warm_ as it pressed against Jason’s bare skin. Like it had absorbed what little body heat the kid had. “Is this movie good?”

Talon shrugged a shoulder, before he freed a hand, pointed to his own mouth, and then the screen.

“You like that they’re talking?” He nodded. “Okay. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable. Do you think it helps…” Jason paused for a moment, “Does it help you feel comfortable with words?”

Slowly, Talon nodded a little. Jason smiled over it.

“You know, there’s other ways people can talk,” he offered, turning so he could see the kid better. “You don’t have to use your mouth or make sounds. You can use your hands too.”

The had the kid perking up, and he turned fully, looking up at Jason with intrigued eyes.

“I know someone who can,” he offered, “She’s _family_ , like Tim. And if you’re okay with it, Dick and I would like you to meet her soon.” Talon reached out, pointed towards Jason’s hand. “I’m sure she’d be more than happy to show you. Would you like to meet her?”

He nodded, and Jason smiled, before letting his arm slide down off the back of the couch, tugging to kid into a hug.

“Okay, deal. Now, it’s _late_. How about we turn that thing off and get some sleep.” Talon squirmed, feeling around for the remote, which had sunk in behind one of the cushions- and Jason almost laughed. Dick lost the remote _all the damn time_. Once the television had clicked off, Jason stood up, turning to see him tugging the blanket tighter around him in the dark. “Did Dick make sure you brushed your teeth before he crashed?”

Talon made a face that Jason knew was a _no_ , and with a shake of his head, he bent over, scooping the kid up. He flopped him over his shoulder, the blanket falling away, and he squirmed, as Jason squeeze him tightly.

“Well, we’re going to fix that.” He began walking around the couch as Talon relaxed, went almost limp against him, his hands pressed to Jason’s back. He had taken a few steps when he realized he could just feel the kid’s fingers moving gently, tracing something on his back-

Scars. He was tracing his scars.

Jason said nothing, but smiled to himself as he pushed the bathroom door completely open with his foot and stepped in, turning so his back was to the light switch. Without being told, Talon flipped t on, flooding the room with white light. Jason eased the kid down, before leaning over the sink, grabbing his tooth brush and holding it out. Talon made a rather displeased face, but took it- huffing quietly when Jason handed him the tooth paste.

“I know tooth paste is weird,” he said, “but is it better than whatever they used to clean your teeth with?” He got a nod as he grabbed his own tooth brush, and took the tube back. He watched the kid’s face scrunch up a bit as he brushed his teeth- and he was fairly sure it was the texture, that made him so uncomfortable with it. The fact that it foamed up thick in his mouth.

He could agree that wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world.

Jason flicked the light off when they were done, led the kid out- and then paused, in the hallway.

“Wanna sleep with us?” Jason asked, and got a _very quick_ , very sure nod. He grinned- hoisted the kid up again- who let out a little noise, not a _laugh_ , but the very beginnings of it, a rushed breath and Jason was so _sure_ he was smiling, as he marched into the bedroom. He left the door half open, padded quietly across the room, and found Dick sprawled out, covering half the large bed easily, passed out with his cheek pressed into the pillow, facing the wall.

Jason chuckled over it, carefully setting Talon down, who was quick to squirm his feet and legs under the blanket, as Jason crawled on- let himself flop face first down into the comfort of the mattress. He sighed, felt the exhaustion creeping in on him-

And then hands on his back again. He lifted his head, glanced back, and Talon had gotten up on his knees, had his fingers on Jason’s back, tracing along scars again. Jason pushed himself up on his elbows, and Talon looked at him, through the hair that was falling into his face.

“I’ve got a lot of them,” Jason offered, “So does Dick. My whole family does.” Talon nodded slowly, before he gestured towards Jason’s back, before pointing to his own face- and Jason watched as he _smiled_. He furrowed his brow, mind racing to try and decode what the kid was saying.

What had he said about his smile-

_Now why on Earth would you hide that pretty smile?_

“Pretty?” Jason whispered, and Talon was nodding. “You… think my scars are pretty?” Talon nodded, and Jason rolled over, reaching out and dragging the kid down. He crashed against Jason’s chest, squirmed around- not trying to get away, simply moving so he was pressed flat to it, could tip his head back against Jason’s shoulder and breath in how his hair and skin smelled, as Jason reached down, slid his warm hand up under his tshirt and let it lay flat, on his belly. “You know what else is pretty?”

Talon shook his head.

“You.” He rubbed his thumb, was fairly sure beneath it was one of those thick, black veins that shattered the kid’s dark, ashen complexion. “You, and every little line on you.” Talon squirmed, and Jason felt his cheek press to his neck. It was hot.

He couldn’t imagine how much this kid was blushing if his skin was _hot_.

“I mean it,” Jason whispered, giving him a firm squeeze before letting so, so he could settle in the space between he and Dick. “Don’t _ever_ listen to anyone who says otherwise. Every bit of you. These,” he reached out, tapped right next to Talon’s eyes, “and even these.” He let his hand slide down, rubbed one vein with his thumb, as it traveled over his jaw. The kid stared up at him with those dark eyes, and his mouth begin to curve in a trembling smile. “And _that_ ,” Jason offered, tapping his lower lip, “Is the prettiest thing of all.”

The smile broke into a full grin, and Talon reached out, wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. Jason smiled, squeezing him tightly, as behind the kid, Dick began to stir- heading towards the noise in his sleep and suddenly reaching out, as he often did for Jason, flopping an arm over them and tugging them in. Jason chuckled as they fell back, and Talon was pressed tightly between them. The kid squirmed, but seemed content, leaned his head back so that Dick could nuzzle into his hair, in his sleep.

Jason kept his own smile, settling into his pillow, yawning once. “Get some sleep Junior,” he offered, “And if Dick gets too clingy, push him off the bed. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

He heard that little rushed breath again- and Jason’s heart beat like a caged bird, over the fact that this kid was so close to a _laugh_ , and more than anything, he wanted to hear it.

*

Talon woke to, once again, the feeling of warmth on either side. He still had his back pressed to Dick’s chest, and when he opened his eyes he found Jason’s collar bone, directly in his eyesight. The man was pushed up higher on the pillows, curved slightly so his chin was over Dick’s head, and yet leaving space for Talon between them. Talon smiled to himself, feeling content as he closed his eyes again.

He could almost fall back to sleep. It was so safe, between these two. He sighed to himself, and behind him felt Dick shift, felt the arm over him tighten, as it grasped at Jason. Against his eyelids, he could see the map of scars on Jason’s back, could feel them under his fingertips.

_Pretty_.

Jason had called him pretty. Jason had touched the veins on his skin and said he was pretty, with every crack. Just like his smile.

He couldn’t grasp it- he knew he was _meant_ to be pretty, because the gray son was, but that he did not meet the standards the Court held. He saw the way they looked at him, up close- the way their eyes darted behind their masks. The only time pretty had been uttered was with disdain and disgust, and it had always ended with hands on him that left his stomach churning-

But Jason had made the word feel _good_ , twice now. He’d made it feel okay, to be pretty. He let his eyes flutter open again, squirmed as he reached up, touched Jason’s jaw. His face was rough with his morning stubble, and he dragged his fingers down, along his neck, feeling his pulse- and then over his collar bone. There was a scar there, most likely from a break once, and he leaned closer to is, bowed slightly and let his forehead rest to it.

Jason smelled like heat and some sort of smoke. It made him want to crawl inside his bones. Erect a wall with them, to barricade the world out. The only other person allowed in was Dick- and he was sure he was already there.

Dick had spoken of _love_ , and the _symptoms_ he’d listed only made Talon think of Jason. Made him think of the way he wanted to cling to Jason and hide form the world. And yet- Dick’s face flashed too, his smile and laugh and the way that he had said he was _proud_ and Talon’s heart had soared.

He loved them both. He loved them in a way that felt too large for his small body. And he wanted to _tell_ them this. But the word was clumsy on his tongue, and even as he mouthed it nearly into Jason’s skin, it came out sloppy.

He swallowed, tried something he had practiced more, in the quiet of the early morning hours. _Good morning_. The two words strung together, but felt slightly better in his mouth. He had said them silently, countless times to himself now.

His breath and movement must have tickled Jason, because the man gave a sudden groan, shifted slightly. It was a chain reaction, because Dick moved next, and suddenly he was yawning. Talon felt him shift, and then heard him chuckle. “Hey there kid,” he whispered, and Talon leaned back, tipped his head and glanced up at him. “Jason bring you in here?” He nodded, and Dick gave him a sluggish smile. “He complains I take up too much of the bed, and then just brings more people in.”

He yawned again, before his arm hooked around Talon’s waist, pulling him back. He nuzzled his hair, sighed into it.

“You’re good for morning snuggles though,” he mumbled, sounded like he might fall asleep again. Talon reached down, squeezed the hand at his belly, kept it close, and watched as Jason slit his eyes open, glancing at them.

“Grayson,” he mumbled, “Did you take my little owl?”

The pet name had color rising in Talon’s cheeks.

Dick chuckled. “Sorry Jaybird, he’s _my_ clone. I get first dibs.” He got a squeeze, and Jason gave a lazy laugh, before he rolled onto his back, stretching out. He tipped his head back, yawned once.

Talon licked his lips. Their laughter was contagious, was bubbling in his belly, made him feel giddy. He felt his mouth curving gently, and didn’t fight the smile. He opened his mouth, but when he tried to speak, all he got was a rush of breath.

He paused, swallowed again as he felt Dick letting go of him, shifting and pushing himself up. He leaned over Talon, to press his mouth sweetly to Jason- and the kiss made Talon’s stomach tighten again in excitement, in a contagious sort of glee. He squirmed until he could sit up, so that Dick was leaning over his lap now, before the man flopped over onto his back, head resting on Jason’s ribs so he laid against Talon’s lap.

“You are taking up the _whole bed_ ,” Jason pointed out, “You’ve got the kid crushed up against the pillows.” Dick grinned, and it had Talon’s heart in a flurry, more so when Jason reached up and lazily played with Dick’s hair.

He swallowed again, reached down and gripped at his tshirt, twisting it in his hands as his offered up, in his voice that was still that unused squeak, “good morning.”

Dick bolted up, staring right at him, and Jason sat up slower, turning to face him. Talon felt color rising in his cheeks, before Dick offered,

“Well hot damn, good morning little owl.” He reached out, tugged him in so that Talon crashed against Dick’s chest, and the man hugged him tightly. Talon smiled into his chest, almost giggling over how light he felt, as Dick suddenly let himself crash against Jason, and they all tumbled to the bed. “Did you practice that?” Dick asked, and he nodded. “You did good kid. Real good.”

“And good morning to you,” Jason offered, his voice breathy from both of them _laying on top of him_. “How about you two set me free, and we get some breakfast going?”

“Let’s introduce him to chocolate chip pancakes- you saw how he devoured the M&Ms Tim gave him.”

Talon licked his lips, remembered the sugary-creamy sweetness of the candy Tim had given him, and nodded vigorously. He wasn’t entirely sure what this food was they were talking about- but if it was like that, he wanted it.

Jason laughed, shoving them gently so he could stand up. “You know what? You got it prince charming.” He leaned over, kissed Dick again quickly, before kissing Talon atop the head. He smiled over it- couldn’t hide it, and Jason ruffled his hair. “It’s absolutely going to be a good morning,” he offered, before turning and heading for the door.

Talon let his head flop back down against Dick’s chest, was happy when the man wrapped his arms around him again and snuggled them back into the bed. His stomach growled, and Dick laughed over that.

“We’ll get some food in you in a minute kiddo,” he offered, and Talon nodded.

He didn’t think, for a moment, that he would be denied it. He didn’t think about all the times he _had_ been, over his life. He just thought of Dick’s laugh and Jason’s smile and that they both had burst like the sun, because he had spoken two simple words.

He thought of the fact that Jason said he knew someone who spoke with her _hands_ , and he simply couldn’t stop smiling- because he wanted nothing more than to tell these two so many things, suddenly. Over and over again, that they were safety and warm-

And that, if Dick had defined the word right, _he loved them_. And while the words stuck in his throat, while it felt almost impossible to get over the conditioning to not speak- he knew his hands, he _trusted_ his hands, he had worked with them his whole life.

And if Dick was right- if he had a voice, somewhere in him- it only seemed _right_ that it came from them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in canon Babs tried to teach Cass sign language and Cass wasn’t interested, but frankly, I’m ignoring that.


End file.
